Revenge and Love 2
by atw4324
Summary: Bella's parents were killed when she was six. After 10 years, she learns that they were killed by vampires and seeks revenge. After moving to Forks with her uncle, she meets the Cullens. Will they change her opinion on vampires? ExB. AU. please R&R.
1. Prologue

My name is Isabella, Bella for short, and I was born into a world you may not understand. I was born in a world full of love, but when I was little, that love was taken away from me. I was raised in a place where I tried to escape my memories, but when I turned 16, my past came back to haunt me. My new life goal became revenge. It took over my being, but when I had my opportunity to take my revenge, I fell in love. That was something I swore I would never do. But my own love story is what changed me...it made me see that, even though there were some people that were more evil than the devil himself, there was still love and not everything was as it had seemed.

Enough of my chatter...here is my story...

**For those that dont know, this is a re-write of my original story. I have the first 3 chapters done and they will be up soon. As always, revies and criticism is always welcome. **

**-schuylerstwin**


	2. The Past

As much as I have tried to suppress the memories of my past, I can't seem to escape them. My parents loved me. That I know for sure. I just don't understand why it had to happen to me.

The night had started out like any other night with my parents. I was only 6 years old.

We had just come home from a family dinner for my father's big promotion. I had _begged_ my parents to play hide-and-seek with me for what felt like hours. I still remember the smiles on their faces when they gave in and decided to play with me.

"Bella, go and hide. Daddy and I will look for you first."

I smiled back, "Ok, mommy." My parents covered their eyes and counted while I ran to hide. I took my favorite place behind the old couch in our living room. I think back and I realize now that they probably knew that I always hid there first. It was my safe place. I always went to hide there, whether it was for hide-and-seek or if I was in trouble.

After a few minutes, I heard my parents call for me.

"Bella!" my mom said, "Oh Bella. Where are you? Honey, I can't seem to find our precious Bella." The next thing I knew, she was in front of the couch.

"Oh Bella! Where are you?" I couldn't help but let out a small giggle. The next thing I knew, my mom was peering over me, smiling.

"There is my baby girl."

God, she always looked like a supermodel. I knew that one day, she would make the most beautiful angel. Everyone told me I looked just like her. Even at six years old, I was tired of hearing it.

I beamed at her, "I'm right here, mommy." I jumped into her arms, so excited that she found me.

"You go and count and your mother and I will go hide" my dad said as he was coming up behind my mother, kissing her forehead. I always knew that my dad had been so in love with my mother. He was completely devoted to her. I don't think I can ever understand how much he really loved her.

"Ok daddy."

My mother set me down and I began to count with my eyes wide open.

"Hey!" my mother scolded. "No cheating." I laughed and then closed my eyes. After the count, I scoured high and low for my parents. When I found them, I felt like the hide-and-seek champion of the world. We switched back and I went to find another place to hide. I can never remember how long we went back and forth for, but I remember that I was having fun and as a kid, that was all that mattered.

I had gone to hide one last time. After running out of places to hide, I scrambled back to my favorite spot behind the couch hoping my mom and dad wouldn't remember that I had a habit of repeating hiding places. Of course, they probable knew. They were my parents after all.

I remember that they just started to look for me when a crash echoed through the house. I couldn't tell where the noise had come from. My parents asked each other what was going on. I decided that I should stay behind the couch.

I heard a snarl and peered around the edge of the couch. What I saw is an image that has been burned into my mind for as long as I will live. It was a woman. I knew it was a woman, but there was something about her that wasn't quite right. At the time, I couldn't put my finger on it.

She was terrifying, but beautiful at the same time. She was as pale as a ghost, but her eyes were a deep-red, a color I had never seen before in someone's eyes. She had crazy-orange hair that was flailing in every possible direction. And she stood like she was ready to pounce on someone.

In fear, I turned around and tried to stay hidden. I was terrified. Learning to ride my bike was nothing compared to this.

The next thing I heard was the scream of my mother. I remember her crying out to stop. "Please, don't kill me." All I heard in reply was a laugh. Then, I smelled blood. The smell was making me sick. It had always been that way.

I could hear the footsteps of my father running to save my mom. I wanted to cry out to my father and tell him to stay away. But I couldn't get myself to say the words. I was frozen from terror. I heard my father scream and then a loud snap. I didn't even want to see what happened. I could smell more blood.

I heard a whoosh and suddenly, everything was silent. It was deafening silence. The smell of blood started to fade away as I remained frozen in place. Suddenly, I felt a burning sensation on my back. I didn't dare go to see what it was. Time was passing. I couldn't tell how fast or how slow, but I was scared. I couldn't hear a sound. There was nothing. It felt like hours before I moved from behind the couch.

I saw my mother lying on the floor. She had slash marks across her body. She wasn't breathing.

"Mommy", I cried. "Mommy, please wake up." She didn't move. I shook her again. Still, nothing. In that moment, I felt lost. What had happened?

I ran to the phone and called Aunt Renee. She would know what to do. I don't even remember what she had said on the phone. I hung up and went to look for my dad. He was in the hallway. He had met the same fate as my mother. Then, I remembered the burn across my lower back. I went to the mirror. There was a small burn in the shape of a sideways 'S' on my lower back. I didn't understand what was happening.

I fell to my knees crying. How could this happen to me? Who would do such a terrible thing? I was only a girl. Who was I going to live with? What was I going to tell people?

My parents had been murdered and I had no idea what would happen with my life. All I knew was that I could never be the same. I was just an innocent child. And the innocent life that I had led had been torn away from me.


End file.
